The night you gave me a promise
by Norweg91
Summary: What exactly did happen when Tyson gave his promise to Kai to not interfere with his battle against Brooklyn? This is my version. Oneshot, TyKa


A/N: Well, I always wondered how exactly Tyson gave the promise to Kai, so I decided to write my own version of the story. It's just a fluffy little oneshot and of course there's TyKa in it  
I do not own beyblade or any characters in it... It's kida sad *grabs a handkerchief*  
Be aware of boyxboy (yaoi) Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Tyson sighed. The clock was around midnight, and the stars were looking down on him from the sky. It was a rather pretty sight, especially with the moon as companion.

The boy who sat by the pound in his backyard had a hair colour which matched with the sky's. His eyes were glowing in the dark as he was staring at the sky, silently trying to counting the stars.

Tyson did only wear a t-shirt and his pyjama pants, but he wasn't cold. No, the Japanese summer brought some warm nights with it, and sometimes that was a good thing. Like now.

He sighed again and let his thoughts wonder about the upcoming match. It was the decisive battle, and everything depended on the outcome. If they didn't win, they had lost everything… The BBA and the fun of beyblading.

Tyson's eyes fired up and he gritted his teeth. No, that should not happen. They would win. Kai would win for them.

It was only earlier that day when Kai finally had showed up. Tyson had been worried about not knowing who were going to play the next match against BEGA, but once he saw Kai, he knew the dual haired blader wanted the fight. No matter what the cost to himself would be.

Tyson could still feel the bitterness from that day Kai betrayed him again and joined BEGA, just to be crushed and humiliated by Brooklyn. At first, Tyson had been angry at his rival and friend, but after seeing Kai lying unconscious on the ground after the match between him and Brooklyn had ended, he knew what he had to do. He had to give Kai another chance, because Kai would come to his senses eventually.

"_Oh Kai. Why do you have to go through anything just to fight me or Brooklyn?"_ Tyson thought for himself. He knew that Kai had a new target in sight now. The bluenette was just a second goal now; the main target was Brooklyn.

When Kai had lost to Brooklyn, he had found a new and strong rival to bring down.

Suddenly Tyson heard a sound and he quickly turned his head towards it. He discovered a silhouette in the dark, but he didn't freak out. No he knew exactly who it was, and he smiled softly to the boy who stood a couple of metres away from him.

"Hey Kai," He almost whispered and the boy came closer. When he stepped into the moonlight, Tyson could clearly see the wounds Brooklyn had caused him, and somewhere in Tyson's heart, it hurt.

Kai looked at him with his crimson eyes and finally he spoke. "Tyson, I have a little favour I want you to do for me."

The bluenette got a little surprised, but he nodded. "Of course, Kai. What do you want me to do?" He said friendly, and noticed that Kai's eyes softened. "It's… It's more like a promise I want you to keep no matter what," the dual haired explained with an unstable voice.

This made Tyson curious. It wasn't often Kai let his emotions get the better of him, but right now, the older teen had trouble with controlling himself.

"I need you to promise me that you, no matter what, don't interfere with my match against Brooklyn tomorrow." Tyson looked down. There it came. Kai was going to challenge Brooklyn one more time, instead of just facing Garland like the line up was supposed to be.

"Tyson, I need you to do this for me… I hoped that you of all would understand," Kai spoke loudly and stared at the boy who sat by the pound. Tyson looked up at him. "I do understand, Kai. It's just… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Stop wasting your time caring about me, focus on your match against Garland," Kai demanded, but his voice was trembling now.

When Tyson's stormy eyes looked up on him with small teardrops gathered in the corners of his eyes, Kai looked away. He could never stand looking at Tyson when he was like this, it hurt him too much.

"I… I promise you, Kai, that I will not interfere." The bluenette's words were spoken with a weak and low voice, but Kai was relieved when he heard them. He knew Tyson would keep his promise.

"Thank you, Tyson." Kai murmured softly and turned around to leave, but he was stopped by his friend's pleading voice. "Stay. Please." The dual haired blader looked back, sighed and walked towards Tyson and sat down in front of him.

The two teens were looking at the other, never taking their eyes from each other.

The silence was broken when Tyson asked Kai a surprising question. "Could you do me a favour too, Kai?" "Depends on what it is," Kai replied.

"I want you to… win, but not just for us. To yourself too because then you'll maybe realise that it is no point getting into so much trouble just because you want to battle someone." Tyson told the older teen, and his words made Kai chuckle.

It was kind of true. He hadn't gotten so much out of joining BEGA, besides the fact that he had gotten a new target, and the new, strong bond he had gotten with his friends.

"I will see what I can do. I WILL win, that I can promise you." A pair of soft looking eyes looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Kai," they said.

With neither of them having anymore to say, Kai let his hand carefully slide through Tyson's soft, midnight blue hair, and the touch made Tyson shiver.

The bluenette let his hand softly touch Kai's cheek, and then lead it to his jaw. Both of them knew what was coming, but they wanted to enjoy this little moment of caring.

Kai's hand reached Tyson's neck, and with a small pull, he had Tyson's head closer to his. Tyson on the other hand, removed his hand and placed it on Kai's shoulder instead. They slowly decreased the distance between them, and stopped when they could feel the breath of the other on their own lips.

Tyson closed his eyes and just felt his emotions running through his body during this special moment. Kai did the same, only that he felt safe. Safer than he'd ever been. Still neither of them had spoke during the moment, and they didn't have to. Both of them understood what the other was telling just by feeling the tension between them.

Tyson and Kai sat like this or a while; their foreheads locked together and their eyes closed, feeling the soft breeze cool down the already heated atmosphere. Fortunately, the breeze didn't help at all.

The two boys opened their eyes and looked at each other. Slowly, two smiles were spreading, and again the two pairs of eyes were closed. Tyson moved his head until his forehead didn't touched Kai's, and he could now get even closer to the dual haired blader.

Kai's body tensed, but calmed down quickly when he responded to Tyson's move.

He placed his hand on thee younger teen's neck again and slowly let his lips touch the other's. It was not much of a kiss, just a very faint touch, but Tyson responded at once and he firmly kissed Kai with greater power.

The lips felt strangely familiar to each other, and it was like they were meant to be locked together. Tyson felt his hands move until they found the chest which belonged to Kai, and while the bluenette held them there, Kai's other hand slid behind Tyson's waist, still kissing him softly.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and there they found what they had been searching for all along: Love. Kai had distanced himself away from it, but not even him could feel unaffected when the one he was supposed to be with came along, and Tyson had for a long time longed to have someone who always would be there.

The moonlight shined down on the two boys, and it was reflected in the water of the pound. Suddenly Kai got up. "I have to go," He said, but with a mild voice. His eyes reached Tyson's and with no other words, Kai kissed the younger teen one last time and left. Tyson was again left alone. Both of them were thinking about the promises they had given to each other and how hard they would be to keep, but if anyone could do it, it was them.

**The end**

**

* * *

**A/N: I do actually I am contended with how this one turned out, but it's you readers who really decide that, so if you like it/don't like it, please tell ^.^


End file.
